1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tape recorders, such as video tape recorders (VTR), audio tape recorders or the like, and more particularly to a tape guide for use in the recorders for guiding movement of the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in tape recorders, various kinds of tape guides have been proposed and put into practical use for smooth running of a tape set in the recorders. However, some of the prior proposed tape guides have suffered from the drawback that a wear-resistant but fragile element, such as a ceramic element, in direct contact with one edge of the running tape to support same, often cracks during assembly due to is inherently weak structure. One previously proposed tape guide will be described hereinafter in order to clarify the invention.